


Strawberry on the Shortcake

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Borderlands AU, M/M, Professional Killers, SW 5.0, UST, game au, no more heroes - Freeform, Бордерлэндс АУ, КуроЦуки, СПОЙЛЕР: никто не умирает даже если умирает, Юмор, многочисленные смерти и насилие, слэш, трэш, чёрный юмор, экшн, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Куроо ― профессиональный киллер, которому поступает предложение на участие в марафоне по убийству других киллеров, но когда начинается его убийственный марафон, все оказывается куда запутаннее и интереснее.





	1. Десять увлекательных способов заработать

**Author's Note:**

> Borderlands АУ. Многочисленные смерти второстепенных и главных персонажей. Нецензурная лексика. Поведение персонажей скорректировано условиями трэш-сеттинга.

Куроо взглянул на голубой интерфейс личного терминала и не смог сдержать улыбки при виде одного пропущенного от Цукишимы. Он никогда не звонил дважды, вот же гордый засранец. Куроо глянул на вывеску кафе напротив, у дверей которого мелькали редкие посетители, и отвернулся, нажимая на ответный вызов.

― Здравствуй, Куроо, ― раздался из динамика голос Цукишимы едва ли не сразу после гудка.

― Привет-привет. Хотел меня? ― Куроо присел на парапет, мимикрируя под простого курильщика среди парочки усталых работников «Моего Гребаного Кофе».

― Слышать, да, ― добавил Цукишима. ― Было бы здорово, если бы ты научился, наконец, не обрывать предложения на середине фразы.

― Это было… ― начал Куроо, но осекся. Конечно, Цукишима и сам понял, что это было намеренно, но да, пошел Куроо на хер со своим флиртом по телефону. ― Ладно, как скажешь.

― Ты уже видел свое приглашение на убийственный марафон?

Куроо поперхнулся дымом сигареты, случайно втянув его по-настоящему, и выбросил на землю, придавив подошвой ботинка.

― Откуда у тебя такие новости, золотце? ― напрягся Куроо. Он отошел подальше от работников кофейни и приблизил запястье с терминалом к лицу. ― Я думал, об убийственном марафоне не сообщают никому, кроме непосредственно убийцы. Или ты у нас теперь занимаешься рассылкой?

― Значит, видел. Надеюсь, ты еще никого не успел убить.

― Нет, вообще-то, ты как раз меня прервал. Но не беспокойся, я привык, что ты вечно это делаешь.

― Хорошо, ― спокойно произнес Цукишима, полностью игнорируя очередную провокацию. ― Настоятельно не рекомендую тебе принимать участие.

Куроо тяжело вздохнул. Каким бы намеренно вежливым ни был Цукишима, сколько бы мурашек не вызывал его голос, поддаться на просьбу было просто невозможно. Убийственный марафон ― отличный способ разбогатеть, и предлагать его кому угодно не стали бы. Ответ на вопрос, откуда у простого инженера Сирены такая информация, Куроо предпочитал не знать. Очевидно, что Цукишима и не такой простой, и наверняка не инженер. А если он еще и не в Сирене, то… Нет, личные и профессиональные сферы Куроо не хотел пересекать еще со времен Бокуто. Спасибо, хватит.

― Детка, ― Куроо прислонился плечом к стене, проверяя на плечевой кобуре под курткой заряженный револьвер. ― Мне нужно на что-то жить. Хочешь подарить мне триста тысяч? Или, может, стать моим папочкой? Я вот не уверен. И почему это мне не следует принимать участие?

Цукишима молчал какое-то время, Куроо даже пришлось проверить, не разъединило ли их. Но нет, наконец, голос Цукишимы жестче обычного, произнес:

― Потому что тогда мне придется тебя убить.

Куроо не смог сдержать усмешку. Обернулся еще раз на кафе на другой стороне улицы, прикрыл глаза.

― Я думал, это мы уже проходили и решили, что все наши споры будут решаться посредством дебатов.

― Никаких дебатов, Куроо. Я дал тебе совет и рассказал о последствиях. Ты взрослый, можешь сам принимать решение.

Куроо раздраженно нахмурился.

― Не стоит говорить со мной, как недовольная мать, слышишь, Цу… ― с коротким шипением связь оборвалась. Цукишима его даже не дослушал. Что за гребаные воспитательные меры.

Ладно, сделать из объекта для флирта врага было интересной затеей. Хотя их встреча на Пандоре несколько лет назад не была особенно дружелюбной, тем более, когда Гелиос упал на планету. Без главной космической станции там начался хаос, но спасибо Цукишиме, который не побрезговал объединиться с Куроо ради выживания. Ну, как объединиться? Вытащить его задницу из небольшого ада.

Куроо раздраженно открыл интерфейс и последнее сообщение о марафоне. Спасибо за совет, Цукишима Кей, но уже поздно, от участия в убийственном марафоне просто так не отказываются.

В списке из десяти имен было открыто только одно. Таковы правила: справляешься с первой целью ― появляется вторая, а там третья и так далее, чтобы никакого мошенничества и слива информации. Пошаговый квест.

Куроо сдержался, чтобы не отправить Цукишиме приглашение в гости: время — деньги. Чертов марафон устанавливал тайминг, и не исключено, что при отказе имя Куроо не появится в списке. Так или иначе, он привык жить в опасности.

Потому что не успел Куроо открыть прозрачные двери «Моего Гребаного Кофе», как его встретил улыбчивый хозяин заведения с нацеленным в голову дулом шокового пистолета-пулемета.

Куроо оглянулся по сторонам; посетители полностью игнорировали происходящее, никто не шелохнулся от фирменного приветствия.

― И тебе привет! ― криво усмехнулся Куроо, даже не вытащив руки из карманов черной куртки.

Владелец кофейни и пистолета-пулемета не переставал агрессивно скалиться. Приветствие в стиле «Я убью тебя нахрен» как нельзя кстати подходило кофейне с названием «Мой Гребанный кофе» и являлось фишкой заведения. Куроо кивнул кому-то из бариста, который из-за страха или же природной скромности старательно избегал встретиться с ним взглядом. Яку хмыкнул и опустил пистолет, пряча под стойку. У него не было причин оставлять Куроо в живых, как и причин убивать. Пока что. Этот мелкий мизантроп просто ненавидел людей всей душой, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Условия жизни на отдаленной планете-карлике с самым переменчивым климатом в солнечной системе были и без того далеки от идеальных и никак не располагали к излишнему дружелюбию обитателей.

― Зачем ты приперся? ― Яку отвернулся к кофейному аппарату, изображая ленивую незаинтересованность, очень контрастирующую с его классическим пистолетно-пулеметным приветствием.

Куроо расплылся в лисьей ухмылке, облокотился о стойку и с наигранной вежливостью сказал:

― Выпить кофе, навестить дом, заработать. Я сто лет здесь не был.

Яку тут же насторожился и обернулся, с подозрением глядя на Куроо.

― Я разве сказал что-то странное? ― невинно, насколько это возможно для кого-то ростом и пропорциями походящего на безбашенного бандита из Отмороженных, поинтересовался Куроо. ― То, что я хочу кофе?

― Во-первых, ты терпеть не можешь кофе, ― Яку оперся о стойку, и Куроо даже позволил себе заглянуть за нее, чтобы проверить, не использует ли хозяин заведения подставку или ящики, чтобы казаться выше. ― Во-вторых, для тебя здесь работы нет.

― Ой, да брось, для меня всегда есть работа.

― У него всего две причины сюда заявляться, ― бросил проходящий мимо Кенма, ― либо это заказы, либо их отсутствие.

― Неужели так сложно поверить, что есть третий вариант? ― Куроо обернулся к нему, но Кенма уже ушел, натянув форменную кепку «Моего Гребаного Кофе» ниже на глаза.

Самый тихий работник кофейни ресторанной сети ассоциации профессиональных убийц сегодня сказал целое предложение. Что-то назревало, неужели они тоже были в курсе марафона? А может, Кенма просто по нему соскучился? Он глянул на удаляющуюся фигуру с надписью на футболке «Мы любим своих клиентов», затем повернулся к Яку.

― Нет, свали к черту, Тецуро. Ты убил Льва.

― Надо было быстрее бегать… ― вставил Куроо.

― Дважды, ― с нажимом в голосе прервал его Яку. ― Ты знаешь, во сколько компании обошлось его обучение?

Куроо ничего на это не ответил и лишь пристальнее уставился на бариста, в надежде, что выглядит раскаивающимся и дружелюбным.

― Знаешь, что? ― продолжил Яку в том же тоне. ― Хочешь кофе ― сначала заплати за него.

― Я… ― Куроо бодро полез за кэшкартой, ― да без вопросов.

Яку забрал у него из пальцев карту и, не сводя глаз с Куроо, поднес к терминалу, затем громко злорадно усмехнулся, когда приятный женский голос донес из дьявольского устройства два ненавистных слова: «Недостаточно средств».

― Так и знал, ― Яку швырнул ему карту обратно. ― Пошел вон.

Куроо поймал кредитку, сделав вид, что его абсолютно не волнует отсутствие денег, вальяжно сел на высокий стул, поставив локоть на колено, и сказал:

― А что, если я откажусь?

У Яку на лице отразилась непередаваемая смесь чувств от «иди нахрен» до «почему именно я» с каплей «я бы с удовольствием пристрелил тебя прямо здесь». А дело было всего-то в том, что имя Яку Мориске было первым в списке убийственного марафона. Или еще в том, что Куроо являлся лучшим специалистом в своем деле. Не все так считали. Вообще-то, большинство думало иначе, но приглашения на участие в марафоне кому попало не приходят.

Тем не менее, оба они были киллерами, вот только Яку посменно дежурил в одном из бюро «Сирена Киллз» под нежным названием «Мой Гребанный Кофе» (что Куроо, так, к слову, считал довольно почетной должностью), а сам Куроо на ассоциацию профессиональных убийц не работал. Ему очень хотелось так думать. Наверняка директор «Сирены» посмеялся бы над этим, если б узнал. Куроо значился в их базе как один из лучших киллеров, и это был факт. А работать на ассоциацию приходилось, ведь деньги улетали мгновенно и их надо было откуда-то брать. Хочешь жить ― умей вертеться. Да простит Цукишима ему эту меркантильность.

В отличие от частной «Сирены», в любой государственной официальной компании держали лохов, платили хорошо если двадцать тысяч в месяц и страховку давали самую дерьмовую из всех. Кроме того, эти самые лохи сами оплачивали налоги и лечение. То ли дело работа на «Сирену»: за всего лишь один заказ давали минимум десять тысяч, налоги оплачивала компания, страхование жизни ― вплоть до трех безболезненных восстановлений через ДНК. Поэтому бизнес процветал. А вот денежные счета Куроо ― нет. Время от времени запасы любителя выпить истощарилсь, а кроме этого хотелось еще и поиграть в компьютерные игры и смотаться в экспедиции в другие системы. К тому же машины Куроо часто взрывались, потому что какие-то мудаки взяли моду минировать их почем зря, апартаменты горели (спасибо конкурентам), а штрафы за убийства не по заказу «Сирена» не оплачивала. Что поделать, работа у Куроо была не самая безопасная.

Уровень насилия, как ни странно, упал по сравнению с 2018 годом, народ быстро смекнул, что убивать друг друга просто так, когда тебе за это не платят, не имеет никакого смысла. Да и с момента открытия восстанавливающих систем ДНК «Второй шанс» убивать стало не так-то легко. Регистрация в системе стоила недешево, но зато какие возможности она давала пользователям! Куроо, например, сам умирал уже дважды, прямо как Лев. Один раз, когда их шаттл на Марс сбили пираты из НАСА. Второй ― по неосторожности наступив на осколочную мину. Его тогда полдня тошнило от воспоминаний об опознании собственного тела, которое он предпочел поскорее кремировать (минус гибели на Земле, так-то в космосе твое тело никто вылавливать не будет, сколько бы ни стоила страховка). И вот он ― Куроо, киллер в поисках заработка, сидел перед погрязшим в системе Яку, рабом ассоциации «Сирена».

― Если ты откажешься, твое тело придется выбрасывать по частям, а штраф за не заказное убийство я попрошу списать с твоего счета, ― грозно произнес Яку. ― Или погоди, у тебя же нет денег. Не стоит сейчас умирать. ― Это было сказано настолько неприятной интонацией, что только огромная выдержка позволила Куроо сдержаться.

Он недовольно хмыкнул. Смерти боялись и раньше, потому что больно, потому что пусто, скучно и жутко. Но сейчас ее избегали, потому что дорого. Восстановление по системе «Второй шанс» стоило денег, и после каждой смерти сумма росла в геометрической прогрессии. Но если у тебя не было средств или, что хуже, аккаунт замораживали ввиду любых причин, смерть была окончательной и бесповоротной.

Чтобы убить кого-то вроде Яку, нужно было подгадать момент, оценить обстановку, придумать пути отхода. Спасибо марафону, на все это времени у Куроо не было, а от Яку нужно было избавиться быстро ― срок заказа истекал через десять минут. Так что он решил действовать согласно задуманной схеме: прийти, поболтать, избавиться от Яку и бежать через главный вход, где на другой стороне у курилки припаркован его джип. Ближайший тачкомат уже полчаса как выдает ошибку в системе по никому неизвестным причинам, так что выбраться без погони будет проще.

Яку стоил тридцать тысяч. Кроме личного терминала, нигде в базе данных или в списке заказов этой информации не было, потому что секретарей вроде него обычно не трогали. Однако тут «Сирена Киллз» противоречила себе. Заказ на своего, плюс ограничение по времени, плюс заморозка аккаунтов во «Втором Шансе» Яку. Интересно, чем он не угодил боссу? Милый и вежливый бариста, который поддерживает имидж кофейни, целится каждому клиенту в лоб и матерится, как ведущий на «Безумных Гонках».

Куроо тоже принадлежал одиннадцатому подразделению и полагал, что только по этой причине верхушка Сирены выбрала его в качестве палача. Марафон обогатил бы его на ближайшие лет пятьдесят.

― Такой мелкий, а сколько злости в тебе помещается, ― вздохнул Куроо. ― Что, никакого кофе? Даже в долг?

― Даже в долг.

― А жаль, ― потянулся Куроо, отыскивая взглядом Кенму и как бы невзначай проверяя позиции других работников. Кенма принимал заказ у дальнего столика, остальные также были заняты. ― Я так хотел попить твой кофе напоследок.

В резко наступившей между ними тишине Яку замер, глядя на Куроо не мигающим взглядом. В следующую секунду рука дернулась к пушке под баром, но Куроо был первым. Метким выстрелом он отправил пулю прямиком Яку в лоб, и мгновенье спустя датчик на личном терминале Куроо завибрировал, извещая о зачислении средств, а еще через минуту он выкатывался из кофейни, прыгал за руль своей тачки и срывался с места под ответные выстрелы.

Яку был хорошим парнем, немного агрессивным, конечно, но тридцать тысяч есть тридцать тысяч. Пока Куроо выкручивал руль, скрываясь от летящих вслед ракетных снарядов, терминал на запястье еще раз дрогнул и выдал имя следующей цели: Ушиджима Вакатоши.


	2. Одним махом

Первой мыслью Куроо было паническое «твою мать», второй ― остановиться и подумать о марафоне еще раз. Если Цукишима знал про участие Куроо, мог бы и предупредить, что в списке есть Ушиджима. Тридцати тысяч, конечно, хватит на какое-то время, но, учитывая патологическое транжирство, беспечную старость это никак не обеспечит. Если Куроо до нее вообще доживет.

Ушиджиму Вакатоши, или, как его еще называли ― Ушиваку, Куроо видел один раз на видеозаписи задания по устранению очередной команды пиратов НАСА. И встречаться с таким лично не хотелось. Он слыл слишком серьезным, опасным, а еще честным. Наверное, потому «Сирена» держала его в качестве Чистильщика ― человека, который убирал преимущественно врагов правительства. Он работал быстро и аккуратно, его боялись беззаконники.

Убедившись, что за ним нет хвоста, Куроо уехал подальше от города.

Убийство Яку тут же переполошило все подразделение, а за голову Куроо назначили несерьезные десять тысяч для отвода глаз. Неудобно, конечно, но его, как и любого фрилансера, и без того постоянно пытаются прибить без награды, так что больших перемен не произошло.

Куроо попытался припомнить, где чаще всего можно найти Ушиваку, и проверил на личном терминате количество выделенного на задание времени. Сутки. Всего сутки.

Ушивака никогда не скрывался, потому что только отбитый на всю голову был готов пойти против него. Судя по информации с анонимного форума, он обычно обедал в ресторане «Хаято» в самом центре единственного более-менее приличного города на Эдене. Несколько раз безбашенные уже пытались его прикончить, но наличие верного повара и армии официантов, не считая личных качеств самого Ушиваки, были достаточным препятствием для идиотов. Поздравляю, Куроо, теперь ты один из них.

Стратегия по устранению Ушиваки включала в себя отвлечение, разыгрывание нуждающегося в помощи и, конечно, пояс с гранатами и молитвы.

Куроо откинулся в кресле, задумчиво глядя в яркий экран развернутого над столом интерфейса с открытыми вкладками форумов. Потом перевел взгляд в потолок, прикидывая возможные сценарии на завтра, когда придется покинуть свой временно безопасный подвал, как раздался входящий вызов.

Едва он нажал на прием вызова, раздался привычно холодный голос Цукишимы.

― Поздравляю, давно не слышал, чтобы коллег убивали с таким изяществом и аккуратностью.

Куроо устроился поудобнее в кресле, слушая его голос.

― И я рад тебя слышать. Не пришлешь мне букет с открыткой в качестве подарка?

― Только посмертно.

― Обещаешь?

Цукишима усмехнулся, и Куроо закрыл глаза, представляя, как он сейчас выглядит. Жаль, извечная шифровка не позволяла ему использовать видеосвязь, это было бы куда интереснее.

― К слову, это может быть очень скоро. Помнишь, ты обещал убить меня за участие в марафоне?

― Да, ― спокойно сказал Цукишима.

― Это было очень горячо, сделай так еще раз.

Куроо не услышал ответа и даже открыл глаза, проверяя, не вырубил ли Цукишима связь. Вырубил. Конечно.

― Ну и зачем звонить, если все равно бросаешь трубку? ― поинтересовался Куроо у форума.

Да к черту, гранатами Ушиджиму не возьмешь. И лоб в лоб с ним не встретишься. Так что тогда?

На следующий день, когда Куроо вошел в главный обеденный зал и сразу же отыскал взглядом цель, захотелось переписать весь план, и не важно, что он был выполнен уже на девяносто процентов. Ушиджиму Вакатоши не заметить было трудно. Справиться с ним ― тоже.

В образе безликого официанта с самым скучающим выражением на лице, Куроо глянул на редких посетителей. Сам Ушивака был не один. Его компаньон сейчас отсутствовал, но по брошенному на спинку стула пиджаку и оставленному на столе дробовику можно было судить, что вышел тот недалеко и ненадолго.

Куроо поспешил к столику, держа на ладони поднос с лучшим блюдом от шеф-повара, который вместе с парой случайных официантов, висел под потолком в холодильнике последние десять минут.

― Ваш жареный рис, ― Куроо профессионально склонился, выставляя перед Ушивакой тарелку, вторую, тоже на всякий случай отравленную, поставил напротив для его компаньона.

Ушивака на это лишь коротко кивнул, даже не взглянув в его сторону, а Куроо поспешил ретироваться прежде, чем настройки его маски дали сбой.

Все-таки, хорошая была идея не идти на Ушиваку лоб в лоб. Спасибо Цукишиме за неозвученную идею, но если бы не его звонок и проснувшееся у Куроо желание встретиться, план с гранатами до сих был бы актуален. С другой стороны, он за ночь сумел добыть цифровую маску и редкий быстродействующий яд. Чего не сделаешь ради любимых. Подло, зато навык сталк-режима прокачан. Об этом Куроо думал, глядя как Ушивака вежливо дожидался компаньона, а когда тот появился, оба тут же приступили к еде.

Компаньоном оказался никто иной, как Тендо Сатори ― та еще заноза агентства. Профессионал-перебежчик, которого когда-то тоже послали убить Ушиваку, но он так впечатлился его навыками, что решил остаться верной собачкой при монстре-убийце. И этот профессионал неспешно уплетал свою отравленную лапшу за обе щеки.

Когда первые признаки отравления дали о себе знать и Ушивака схватился за грудь, не то давясь, не то еще что, Тендо как раз отвлекся на личный терминал на запястье.

― Представляешь, ― прочел по губам Куроо, ― они опять объявили охоту на Куроо Тецуро. Вакатоши?

Терминал Куроо отвлек его от приговоренной парочки, зачислив очередную сумму на счет.

― Вы славно постарались, ― громко объявил приятный женский голос, и Куроо шарахнулся в сторону и с перекатом скрылся за барной стойкой, больше привлекая внимание, чем уходя от него. Что, черт возьми, творилось с его настройками голосовых сообщений?

― Куроо Тецуро! ― донеслось за спиной.

Бармен, который ошалело смотрел на Куроо, от упоминания его имени потянулся за пистолетом под стойкой. Маска на Куроо как раз в этот момент решила заглючить, заискрила, дала слабым разрядом тока и погасла, хотя беспокоиться о ней было уже поздно. Куроо вытащил револьвер из-под фартука и точным выстрелом меж бровей отправил бармена перерождаться.

― Ты охренел? ― завопил Тендо, ногой переворачивая стол и доставая черт знает откуда два пятнадцатикилограммовых автомата в каждую руку.

Куроо, наблюдавший за ним в отражении, опешил от одной мысли, что этот тощий зад способен тащить такую тяжесть. И еще не сдох от отравы. И зачем ему нужен был дробовик?

― Возможно! ― отозвался Куроо, дотягиваясь до пистолета бармена, когда в стойку врезалась стена пуль.

Он улегся на пол и глянул на часы. Тендо точно сожрал добрую треть своей порции, что за устойчивость к ядам?

― Вылезай, подлый трус, поговорим по-мужски! ― крикнул Тендо, перестав палить.

― Я лучше тут подожду, пока тебе печень полностью не разъест, ― ответил Куроо, с отчаяньем глядя на два мелких пистолета, по мощности и силе разноса уступающие автоматам Тендо в десять раз. Менее смертоносными они от этого, конечно, не становились.

― У меня иммунитет, Тецуро! ― радостно взвизгнул Тендо, поднимая оба дула к потолку. ― Выходи, не бойся, видишь, я не стреляю!

Куроо хмыкнул, перехватывая свои пистолеты поудобнее, а Тендо, устав ждать, пошел к нему первым. У него точно либо кибер-руки, либо в мышцы вживлены усилители, пушки он нес как котиков ― с любовью и легкостью.

― Не приближайся, пока не сдохнешь, последний раз предупреждаю! ― крикнул Куроо, размышляя, что на перерождение ему как раз хватит денег, а ближайший ретрансформатор на входе в ресторан, теоретически, Тендо не успеет спуститься, пока Куроо не восстановится, и, так или иначе, у него будет второй шанс.

― Ты себе печень тоже прокачал, как руки? ― не выдержал он, когда шаги раздались совсем близко.

― А то. Она у меня стальная, не в буквальном смысле, ― начал было Тендо, но осекся и уронил левый автомат.

Куроо глянул на часы. Самое время даже для небольшой порции яда подействовать как надо. За стойкой раздались неприятные звуки блюющего Тендо.

― Ха-ха! ― Куроо вскочил на ноги, прицеливаясь в склонившегося пополам Тендо. ― Ну что, мистер Стальная Печень.

Тендо, тяжело дыша, выронил второй автомат и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Он был бледнее давно мертвого Вакатоши.

― Сукин ты сы… ― Куроо оборвал его парой пуль в лоб и в грудь.

Только когда терминал уже тише известил его о пополнении счета, Куроо осознал, что Тендо был третьей целью, а сам он в ресторане уже один. Все, кто мог, ретировались оттуда через окна и дальние выходы.

Ну хоть времени на то, чтоб улизнуть, у него было предостаточно. Двух зайцев одним махом ― красота.


	3. Дети маминой подруги и космические пираты

― Не люблю говорить это напрямую, ― вместо приветствия произнес Цукишима. ― Но ты сегодня побил все рекорды идиотизма.

― А я все думал, кто саботировал динамики в моем интерфейсе, ― обратился к интерфейсу Куроо. ― Я мог умереть из-за этого, ты в курсе?

― Да, я знаю, ― ответил Цукишима слишком самодовольным тоном. Врезать бы ему сейчас. Прячется за своими технологиями, хренов хакер. Вот чему учат в школе для инженеров?

Куроо, истративший на удаление багов и вирусов уже третий очистной диск, заскрипел зубами.

― Золотце, я вынужден сменить все свои идентификаторы, так что поговорим с тобой при личной встрече, когда я приду тебя убивать.

― Ты позвонил меня предупредить? ― насмешливо спросил он.

― Я позвонил попрощаться и сообщить, что доберусь до тебя. Сразу после марафона.

Он вырубил связь, прервав смех Цукишимы. Опасный, какой же он чертовски опасный. Аж в паху заныло.

К черту. Не стоило сейчас отвлекаться от смешивания взрывчатой смеси ― специальный подарок для Ойкавы Тоору.

Он шел четвертым в списке, и именно эта сволочь пару раз отправляла подрывников в три разные квартиры Куроо.

Вообще Ойкаве больше пошла бы смерть от огня, но в ближайшем к новому укрытию Куроо автомате остались только шлаковые, шоковые и крио. На всякий случай Куроо закупился всем, заодно вспомнил детские занятия химией и как сделать небольшую, но мощную взрывчатку.

Район, в котором жил Ойкава, хорошо охранялся, что не мешало Куроо воспользоваться одним из предоставленных «Сиреной» пропусков и пробраться на территорию. Очищенный от вирусов терминал на руке показал предположительное местоположение Ойкавы, но даже с ним пришлось пару часов скитаться от одной закусочной к другой, наблюдая за улицами.

Куроо был не против встретиться с Ойкавой в честном бою, тем более, что ходили слухи, как он хорош. Вот только очевидцев было мало, да и бросаться на богатенького и хорошо защищенного работника «Сирены» было бы уж слишком опрометчиво.

Система нашла Ойкаву в толпе и негромкоо сообщила его точное местоположение, а заодно перехватила маршруты и разговоры. Но Куроо поспешил вырубить датчики, чтобы его не обнаружила защита Ойкавы, который садился на взятый в тачкомате байк и выезжал через главные ворота, судя по обрывкам личных сообщений, в театр.

― Мсье буржуа, ― фыркнул Куроо, просматривая на карте место, из которого появился Ойкава.

― Ты меня подрывать пытался? Пытался. Я тебя еще нет. Считай, что мы квиты, ― пробормотал Куроо себе под нос, запуская помехи на ближайших камерах.

Он добрался до нужной двери в апартаменты быстро, спасибо буржуйской хаотичной системе застройки. Затем спокойно отсчитывая в уме время, стал разбирать дверную ручку специальным набором инструментов. Замок Даль это, конечно, не вскроет, но вот внутренности подправить получится. И либо взрыв убьет Ойкаву, либо тяжелая дверь, которая призвана обеспечить безопасность хозяину.

― Ирония, ― усмехнулся Куроо, напихав замок самодельной взрывчаткой и устанавливая ручку на место.

Когда терминал известил его о полученной сумме, он уже успел вернуться в свой номер, принять душ и лечь в кровать.

Новости не заставили себя долго ждать. «Акционер «Сирена Киллз» трагически скончался после взрыва у себя дома. Его девушка и охранник благополучно возвращены к жизни системой «Второй шанс». Подробности выясняются (Наша система убережет вас от несчастных случаев. По всем вопросам обращайтесь по сетевому номеру 000**************99)».

Куроо скривился при одной мысли, что теперь его задача усложнилась в несколько раз. Пока все были уверены в отсутствии сбоев Системы, охотиться было проще. Но теперь, просто из-за того, что Ойкава оказался достаточно важной шишкой для освещения его смерти в новостях, задача усложнялась.

Имя следующей цели пришло с задержкой в полтора часа, но когда Куроо увидел на цифровом экране сразу три цели «Сугуру Дайшо, Мия Осаму, Мия Ацуму», то испытал смесь злорадства и нервного напряжения. Трое сразу. Прищучить Дайшо ему было лишь в радость, эта сволочь когда-то натравила на него пиратов, из-за которых Куроо и схлопотал одно из своих перерождений. А вот с братьями Мия Куроо знаком не был.

На их устранение давались какие-то двенадцать часов, и, черт, даже поспать не получится нормально.

Найти Дайшо было проблемой. С ним фишка Ойкавы не прокатит, да и скрывался он так, что ни на каком форуме не подскажут. Но вот выманить его простой провокацией, сыграв на гордости, Куроо мог. Он перевернулся на бок, открыл чаты и отыскал контакт Дайшо в черном списке. Говнюк всегда был настороже, можно было и не надеяться подкрасться к нему, потому Куроо открыл экстренные сообщения и отписал:

«Привет, милый. Завтра я тебя убью. Привет Мике».

Почти мгновенно ему в ответ пришел слишком детальный пиксельный член.

― Фу, никакого изящества, ― поморщился Куроо, подхватываясь с кровати, пока запускалась программа отслеживания данных.

К счастью для Куроо, Дайшо повелся. К несчастью, программа работала в обе стороны, так что Куроо поставил и себя под удар. Но собраться меньше, чем за пять минут, для него не было проблемой. Едва на интерфейсе высветились координаты, Куроо вырубил приложение и выскочил на улицу.

Предстоящее убийство Дайшо, за которое к тому же хорошо заплатят, грело и воодушевляло на подвиги. Как, например, решение отказаться от сна во имя денег.

Куроо повесил на себя все возможное оружие, которое позволяло передвигаться быстро и удобно, запрокинул за спину свою сумку и выбрался из номера прямо через окно, ловко спускаясь по балконам и скатам.

Согласно координатам, Дайшо находился где-то в восточной части Эдена, где сыро и еще более опасно, чем в столице, но оттого там удобнее всего было прятаться и перемещаться. Сырость и болота Куроо не любил, предпочитая засушливые пустыни и столичную жару, но смотаться на несколько часов ради убийства любимого врага ― дело благородное.

Первым делом Куроо решил обезопасить отступление. Он нашел самую дешевую гостиницу в городе, которая принадлежала «Сирене», и спрятал сумку в одном из пустых ящиков на входе. Затем подкупил консьержа, чтобы за ним без базы числился номер, в котором можно было бы как минимум передохнуть. Менять гостиницы из раза в раз порядком надоело, но это было необходимо, особенно во время участия в марафоне. Да и «Сирена» не позволяла устраивать разборки на своей территории, хотя странным образом предусмотрела все для такого исхода: каменные стойки, плотные укрытия, обитые дешевым металлом колонны.

И лишь затем он направился к тачкомату. Район Второго Эдена-6 представлял собой огромный скальный массив, изъеденный пещерами, основное население которого жило на заболоченных наносных равнинах между океаном и скалами. Куроо без сомнений выбрал в тачкомате аэроглиссер, потому что любой другой транспорт просто напросто увяз бы в трясине еще на въезде.

Предупрежденный Дайшо либо засядет в обороне, либо устроит ловушку, такую удобную для Куроо. Рисков больше, зато напуганная цель станет легкой добычей, пусть даже вооружится до зубов. Как-то не верилось Куроо, что Дайшо бросится в бега, не когда угрожают Мике. Вот идиот.

Куроо фыркнул, врубая оружейный радар на глиссере, едва тот пересек границу Второго Эдена-6. И сделал это как нельзя вовремя.

― Входящее сообщение, ― известил терминал и тут же голосом Дайшо проговорил: ― Покойся с миром, Тецуро.

Одновременно запищали и датчики, и радар, и Куроо, ухмыльнувшись, резко рванул руль аэроглиссера вправо. На месте, где он только что был, с грохотом взорвалась ракета.

А ведь он даже еще до города не добрался. Дайшо что, собирался дежурить с ракетницей прямо на границе?

Куроо вывел тачку на холм, одной рукой отключая беспрестанно орущие датчики, а затем спрыгнул находу, скатываясь вниз, и со всех ног рванув к ближайшей обветшалой постройке.

Дайшо занял позицию где-то среди вышек на въезде, выманить его оттуда вряд ли получится, а вот подорвать постройку ― возможно. Вот только мощности оружия Куроо не хватит, а пушки аэроглиссера не дотянутся до него. Хотя, если подобраться ближе, Дайшо не рискнет пилить ветку, на которой сидит…

― И я рад тебя видеть, ― сказал Куроо, врубая радиосвязь.

― Слышал, ты убил Ушиджиму, ― отозвался Дайшо. ― Не ожидал от тебя такой подлости, как яд, Тецуро.

― Еще бы, совсем на меня не похоже, ― Куроо присел за постройкой, проверил оружие и вытащил пистолет с самым мощным прицелом. ― Скорее в твоем стиле.

― О да, я даже удивился, когда ты предупредил, что идешь за мной. Да еще и совершенно без яда, ― Дайшо будто задержал дыхание, а в следующий миг аэроглиссер, оставленный без внимания, взорвался тысячей огней, только винты и осколки корпуса полетели в стороны. Вот как, лишил средства передвижения.

Куроо усмехнулся и перебрался к другому краю, где между этой постройкой и следующей было несколько небезопасных метров пустоты. Быстро глянул на высокий забор, через который его удачно пропустил Дайшо. Ну как удачно, намеренно, думая взять в тиски. Наивный.

― Я думал об этом, но в тебе и без того столько яда, что не понимаю, как ты еще собственной слюной не отравился, ― посмеялся Куроо. ― Или погоди, ты обиделся, что я не пришел за тобой первым?

Он осторожно высунулся, глядя в прицел и быстро ища на вышках Дайшо. Не нашел и спрятался за углом, стараясь не отсвечивать.

― Пошел нахер, ― дружелюбным тоном ответил тот, по голосу очевидно тоже сосредоточенно следя за укрытием Куроо.

К стене по левой стороне вела череда шатких построек и мелких скал, так, валунов скорее. Но та халабуда, за которой прятался Куроо, казалась самой, мягко говоря, противоракетной. Ну и еще пара скал, правда, открывала вид сверху.

― Столько лет знакомы, а ты других ругательств не выучил.

― О, нет, я знаю множество, ― жестко проговорил Дайшо и обложил Куроо такими выражениями, в существовании которых он бы засомневался, если бы не сосредоточился на смене укрытия.

Быстрыми перебежками он рванул влево, за следующую стену, а там еще за одну, за валун, когда над головой прогремел следующий взрыв.

― Твою мать, вы что творите? ― заорал Дайшо. ― Он мой!

Куроо нырнул за скалу повыше и лег на землю, тяжело дыша и плюясь каменной крошкой, что посыпалась на него сверху.

― Прости, Сугуру, деньги сами пришли к нам в район. ― Вмешался третий голос в радиосвязь, а за ним и четвертый:

― Кто успел, тот и съел.

Сердце билось, как бешенное, а нос забила пыль. Еще двое. Так, его план частично провалился из-за чрезвычайной готовности Дайшо и непредвиденных обстоятельств в лице Мий, зато все собрались в одном месте в одно время. Таким везением грех было не воспользоваться.

Куроо перестраивал план прямо на ходу. Трое на одного, значит, они уже должны захлебнуться в своем преимуществе, раз отвлеклись друг на друга. Отлично. Очень хорошо.

― Предлагаю объединить усилия, а награду разделить поровну, ― сказал Дайшо, и Куроо, не теряя больше времени, активировал на груди маскировку, которая дарила ему драгоценные десять секунд условной невидимости.

Две из них Куроо потратил на обнаружение Дайшо и Мий, которые, к счастью или нет, засели на соседней с ним вышке. А потом еще восемь на бег с препятствиями. Зато на последних секундах действия устройства он уже был в тени высокого металлического забора, который вростал прямо в высокую скалу.

― С чего бы нам с тобой объединяться? ― поинтересовался кто-то из Мий.

― С того, что этот шваброголовый пришил самого Ушиджиму Вакатоши.

Куроо оскалился, начав взбираться по стене насколько возможно беззвучно. Идиоты. Спорьте дальше.

― Эй, Тецуро, ― позвал другой из Мий. ― Что скажешь, нам объединиться, чтобы прикончить тебя?

― Да как угодно, только решайте быстрее, ― намеренно бодрым голосом выдал Куроо.

― А у него правда голова как швабра? ― спросил другой. ― Судя по фоткам, там все не так серьезно.

― Голова как у акулы, а прическа как швабра, ― ответил Дайшо.

Куроо, тяжело дыша от усилий, добрался до вершины забора и перелез на тонкие балки, вытирая кровь на стертых ладонях о черные штаны ― все равно не видно.

― Тецу-уро, ты где? ― поинтересовался кто-то из Мий.

― Тут я. Думаю, как мне вас, снайперы, лучше прикончить отсюда, ― опять бодро проговорил Куроо, а легкие так и разрывало от боли. Да уж, давно он не ползал по шестиметровым заборам и скалам, стараясь при этом остаться незаметным.

Дайшо расхохотался, а Куроо тем временем полез по балкам к первой вышке, на которой засели Мии.

― А если серьезно, ты уже никуда не денешься, ― сказал Мия Один, как для себя обозначил их Куроо.

― Да-да, бежать бесполезно, я знаю, ― ответил Куроо, вцепляясь в основание вышки и начиная более легкое, хоть и по-прежнему опасное восхождение.

С другой стороны караулил Дайшо и в любой момент мог бы запросто засечь Куроо, но оставалось надеяться, что и он, и Мии внимательно следят за местом последнего укрытия. Они, по всей видимости, серьезно недооценивали Куроо, что было ему только на руку. Даже Дайшо, который казался когда-то умным, подарил ему целых десять секунд без внимания. 

Но с приближением к обзорной площадке Куроо пришлось уйти в радиомолчание. Метр-два и его коммуникатор или голос услышат. Куроо на ходу отключил динамик и пополз дальше, стараясь дышать абсолютно бесшумно, что в нынешних обстоятельствах было непросто.

― Ну чего затих, покажись давай, и мы все сможем пойти домой, ― лениво протянул Мия Два.

― Как скажешь, ― сказал позади него Куроо, перелезая через ограждение.

Мии, которые оказались абсолютно одинаковыми на лицо, растерянно обернулись.

Куроо даже замер от неожиданности, на секунду переводя дух.

― Твою мать! ― Крикнул правый, оказавшись Мией Два, и развернул на плече тяжелую ракетницу.

Куроо выхватил пистолеты быстрее стрелка на дуэли и одновременно открыл огонь по обоим. Правому пуля пришлась в грудь, левому ― в плечо, и Куроо выпустил еще две, жалея, что не упражнялся лучше в параллельной стрельбе с двух рук. Левый захрипел, отшатнулся от выстрелов, и пинком в живот Куроо помог ему спуститься с вышки.

― Эй, Дайшо, ты знал, что они одинаковые? ― Куроо быстро присел, высвобождая из рук уже мертвого Мии Один ракетницу. Пули пришлись ему прямо в сердце, но разглядывать тело у Куроо не было времени.

― Это называется «близнецы», идиот, ― прозвучало в динамике Мии, и с разбежкой в какую-то секунду крышу над головой Куроо снесло взрывом.

― Вот черт, Дайшо, я же тут не один! По своим стреляешь!

Куроо взвалил ракетницу на плечо, навел на вышку Дайшо и, пользуясь его заминкой на перезарядку, выпустил снаряд. От выстрела содрогнулось все тело. Черт возьми, как же он не любил массивное оружие.

Ракета пошла по кривому вектору, врезавшись куда-то в землю далеко позади Дайшо, который проследил выстрел и злорадно расхохотался.

― Мазила! Тут и тридцати метров нет! ― веселился Дайшо, поднимая перезаряженную ракетницу.

― Черт бы тебя побрал, ― Куроо сбросил ракетницу, подвинул тело Мии в сторону и взял снаряд из его запасов.

― Смотри и учись, придурок, ― фыркнул Дайшо, наведя на него прицел.

То, как от отдачи пошатнулось все его тело, было заметно даже отсюда. Ракета, завертевшись вокруг своей оси, пролетела в сантиметрах двадцати над головой Куроо и взорвалась о скалу.

Настала очередь Куроо заливисто смеяться. А затем он потянулся к оружию. Плечо заныло от взваленной тяжести, но в этот раз он не собирался промахиваться.

― А ты мастер на стрельбу с близких дистанций, ― съязвил Куроо.

― Эта хрень потяжелее твоей задницы будет!

― А то ты знаешь, сколько весит моя задница?

Куроо прицелился в основание вышки, больше промахиваться нельзя. 

― Моя очередь, ― сказал он, нажимая на спуск и устало сбрасывая оружие. ― Пока-пока, Дайшо.

Ракета красиво взорвалась в основании вышки, обрушив всю конструкцию и часть ограждения.

А через минуту ему пришло сразу три сообщения о пополнении суммы, и еще одно имя цели.


	4. Умницы, красавицы, спортсменки

Глядя на имя следующей цели Куроо долго не мог понять, что же выбивается из целостной картины и его личного представления о мире. Но так и не смог.

Шимизу Киёко была первым заместителем директора «Сирена Киллз» уже пять лет, а это слишком долгий срок для их сферы деятельности. Куроо припомнил, что директоров и их замов обычно смещали, а не убивали, иначе в конвейерной смене кадров царил бы хаос. А что не так с Киёко?

― Да плевать, ― он погасил терминал, вглядываясь в огонек впереди в надежде, что это тачкомат.

Куроо бежал трусцой по наиболее сухим участкам района мимо болот и зарослей уже почти полчаса. Ракетным взрывом, к которому частично примешался и Дайшо, разнесло ближайший тачкомат, а до следующего было семь километров. Куроо в не лучшей своей форме и никуда особо не спеша бежал за тачкой и размышлял о Шимизу Киёко. Они никогда не встречались лично, да и видел он ее только мельком на видеообращениях.

Стоила она вкусных восемьдесят тысяч, а это больше Яку в два с половиной раза или как оба Мии и Дайшо вместе взятые.

Куроо усмехнулся, выбирая себе новенький глиссер на поездку. Деньги на его счет продолжали капать, а он даже толком и не потратил ни бакса. Не считая мелочи на оружие и чип-маскировку.

Только опустив задницу на жесткое сиденье глиссера, он понял, как сильно устал. Вот теперь точно или спать, или вкалывать инъекцию бодрости, а заодно и от боли что-нибудь не помешало. Марафон давал почти сутки на планирование убийства Киёко, времени хватало. При желании он мог даже найти безопасное подключение и поболтать с Цукишимой целых шестьдесят секунд, прежде чем его гениальный ум найдет способ обнаружить местоположение Куроо.

Хотя странно, как он, зная о марафоне и целях Куроо, не отследил его еще раньше. По тому же Дайшо, например. Цукишима через него точно вышел бы на Куроо. Но этого не произошло, и хотелось думать, что все из-за душевной доброты Цукишимы или, может, ответной влюбленности, а не из расчета, что кто-нибудь добьет Куроо за него.

Куроо припомнил, что в сумке остались запасы инъекций из аптеки Доктора Зеда, правда, вкалывать их лучше, если он не собирается спать. А Куроо очень хотел спать. Добравшись до города, он бросил глиссер перед узкими улочками и глянул на видную со всех районов вышку «Сирены Киллз». Ум лениво просчитывал варианты попадания на административные этажи от кражи пропуска до тайного проникновения через подземный ход «Моего гребаного кофе». Но все мысли улетучились из головы, когда он привычно бросил взгляд на дверь своего номера, которая оказалась закрыта неплотно.

Куроо глянул по сторонам, но в гостиничном коридоре было совершенно пусто. Он вытащил пистолет из плечевой кобуры и проверил патроны. Затем приблизился к двери и осмотрел по периметру на наличие растяжек.

― Заходи уже, не взорвется, ― глухо позвал из-за двери приятный женский голос.

Куроо толкнул дверь и та с грохотом ударилась о стену. В номере у кровати стояла Шимизу Киёко собственной персоной и с безразличным выражением на лице разглядывала стоящую на столе сумку с оружием и одеждой вперемешку.

Она неторопливо обернулась на Куроо, который не стал затягивать с тем, чтобы наставить пистолет, целясь прямо между красивых синих глаз за стеклами очков.

― Убери пистолет, ― попросила она.

― С чего бы? Только потому, что об этом попросила властная красотка?

Киёко неприязненно скривила нос и отвела взгляд. Не человек, а кусок льда, которую, к тому же, нацеленный в голову пистолет нисколько не смущает.

― Потому что я твой босс и это приказ, ― сказала она спокойно.

Куроо фыркнул, не сдержав смешок.

― Это временно. Наверняка ты уже знаешь, сколько мне за тебя заплатят.

Киёко приподняла брови удивленно.

― О, так они быстро среагировали. Нет, такой информацией я не владею. Просветишь?

― Восемьдесят тысяч, ― напряженно произнес Куроо.

― Хм, ― Киёко подняла запястье, открывая свой терминал, который беззвучно поприветствовал ее голубым неоновым свечением. ― Средства на месте, но ретрансформация деактивирована. Вот как.

― И что здесь делает мой босс? ― Куроо наконец решился зайти в номер, аккуратно ступая по грязному полу. Там ловушек и растяжек тоже не было, да и вряд ли Киёко стала бы подвергать себя опасности и устанавливать взрывчатку.

― Убедить тебя, чтобы ты вышел из убийственного марафона.

― Это стоило сделать раньше, ― Куроо склонил голову набок.

Киёко вздохнула.

― Не уверена, что ты бы послушал. Извини, но не ожидала, что отправят именно тебя. И еще больше не ожидала, что ты возьмешься за марафон.

― Это было вполне предсказуемо, раз уж замдиректора без проблем может отследить, в какой гостинице я остановился, проверить мои транзакции не вопрос. Я думал, «Сирена» в курсе всего.

«Кроме тех, кого она приказала убрать», ― подумал Куроо, но вслух говорить не стал.

Киеко слабо улыбнулась, что-то активируя на своем терминале.

― Тебя было не сложно найти, хотя я предполагала, что меня включат в список, ― произнесла она негромко.

И что Киёко хотела этим сказать?..

Куроо понял. Куроо осознал. Их всех ― ребят из списка ― назначили ему не просто так. Убийственный марафон ― список из десяти имен, не связанных между собой целей. На первый взгляд. Но тут дело непросто. Кто-то саботировал их «Второй шанс», но не трогал счета, вмешался в информационную сеть, из-за чего новости доходили медленнее. Ладно, с убийством Яку у всех на виду и взрывом Ойкавы Куроо наделал шуму. И еще Ушивака со своим прихвостнем. И обо всем этом Киёко узнала слишком поздно, потому что тоже была в списке. Цукишима был в курсе. Он первым сказал Куроо не лезть в марафон, иначе… Вот же болван.

― Полагаю, переубеждать тебя смысла нет, ― холодно произнесла Киёко.

― Че-ерт, ― протянул Куроо, замечая как на глазах меняется весь образ Киёко от отмороженной начальницы до фурии. Поздно было думать об отступлении и переговорах, не с нацеленным в грудь пистолетом.

Куроо выстрелил первым, целясь точно в голову, но пули взорвались, не долетев до Киёко, а воздух вокруг нее заискрил и пошел волнами ― гребанные щиты. 

Киёко не стала медлить с ответом и выстрелила три раза по Куроо, который нырнул в ванную и запер металлическую дверь. Спасибо «Сирене» за заботу, несмотря ни на что.

Шаги Киёко раздались снаружи, а затем еще три громких выстрела и следом быстрая перезарядка.

С другой стороны раздалось шипение, характерное для шлак-зарядов.

Куроо быстро осмотрелся и рванул к такому же металлическому унитазу, сбил шланги ногой и отстрелил удерживающие болты, отделив бачок от сиденья.

― Эй, Киёко-босс, ― громко позвал Куроо и рванул бачок на себя, расплескивая повсюду остатки воды и устраивая такой беспорядок, за который с него наверняка сдерут несколько тысяч. ― Давай поговорим! За мою шкуру тебе дадут лишь десять штук. Или пятнадцать, я не помню. А мне за твою восемьдесят. Уступи, пожалуйста.

Киёко ничего не ответила, выстрелив в дверь еще шесть раз, и снова перезарядилась.

― Ну ладно, ― вздохнул он, собираясь с мыслями и сжимая подмышкой левой руки бачок, пока шлак снаружи уничтожал металлическое препятствие в виде двери.

Дверь разъедало с невероятной скоростью и Куроо приготовился к защите в любой момент. Он поднял в правой руке свой пистолет и, когда не услышал очередных выстрелов, сделал пару шагов назад. Кажется, Киёко готовилась выбить дверь.

И действительно, дверь сорвало с петель и она грохнулась на пол перед Куроо, поднимая всплеск брызг. Киёко опустила красивую ногу, затянутую в черную эластичную ткань. Куроо некстати подумал, что было нечто чертовски сексуальное в женщине, выбивающей металлическую дверь одним ударом. Если бы Цукишима сделал то же самое со своими незаконно длинными ногами, Куроо, пожалуй, сразу бы сдался. Но перед ним был не Цукишима, а убийственно настроенная Шимизу Киёко. И в следующий момент Куроо швырнул в неё унитаз.

Бачок врезался ей в руку, выбивая нацеленный револьвер, Киёко цокнула языком от боли, а Куроо уже нырнул вперед, стреляя пару раз наугад и сбивая ее с ног броском в живот.

Киёко ударилась о стену спиной, но из строя ее это не вывело. Она обрушила на спину Куроо град ударов локтями, ему показалось, что он услышал хруст ребер. Еще один удар пришелся на шею, и у Куроо потемнело перед глазами. Он выронил пистолет и отшатнулся, отпуская ее.

Киёко тут же рванулась к оружию, но Куроо пнул воздух наугад, все еще силясь что-то разглядеть через звезды в глазах. Судя по ощущениям, он попал, Киёко шумно выдохнула, падая на пол.

Куроо упал следом, навалился на ее нечеткий образ и потянулся к шее. Но она добралась до его горла первым, сбросила с себя с неженской силой и придавила к полу, сдавливая горло Куроо ледяными пальцами, царапая ногтями.

― У меня… есть… Второй Шанс… ― прохрипел Куроо предупреждение, на миг прозрев, чтобы опять все стало застилать черным туманом удушения.

― Рада за тебя, ― хладнокровно выговорила Киёко.

Да, он мог бы дать себя убить в этом марафоне и вернуться за Киёко с новым телом и целыми ребрами. А еще он мог нащупать на полу ее револьвер и выстрелить ей в грудь.

Хватка Киёко постепенно ослабла. Безжизненное тело свалилось сверху, и Куроо понадобилось добрых пять минут, чтобы отдышаться, лежа на грязном полу.

― Разбогатею, ― прошептал он хрипло, скидывая ее с себя, ― заменю этот кожаный мешок на стальной.

Шатаясь и потирая горло, Куроо побрел за сумкой, отыскал там инъекции Доктора Зеда и вколол себе сразу две. Тело почти мгновенно стало легче, он забыл о боли в ребрах, будто ее и не было, и стал быстро собираться. Скинул в сумку все, что видел из своих вещей, и спешно, насколько позволяло восстанавливающееся тело, покинул номер.

Терминал на руке поспешил известить его о поступивших восьмидесяти тысячах. Следом всплыло имя «Сугавара Коуши». 

― Сугавара Коуши? ― Куроо замер перед лестницей в холл, глядя на имя. ― А ты еще кто такой, черт возьми?

Либо он устал от марафона, либо инъекции сделали его раздражительным, но сейчас Куроо не имел никакого желания выяснять, что это за человек. Хотя бы пара часов на восстановление сделали бы его жизнь куда проще, и спасибо, время у него было.

Но ладно, с этим Сугаварой он разберется, когда свалит подальше от опасного места, где его нашла Киёко, и где они знатно пошумели. Куроо взвалил на плечо свою сумку и спустился по ступенькам, разминая шею, когда заметил в холле подозрительного посетителя. Именно так, потому что пока продолжался марафон, подозрительными были все. Мужчина ждал на пустом ресепшене и обернулся на звук шагов Куроо. Необычным он был, потому что как минимум не вписывался в убогий интерьер отеля. Обесцвеченные волосы были аккуратно разделены по центру и уложены, как у клерка со стажем, хотя лицом он никак не походил на белого воротничка, а в глазах играла непонятная злость. Определенно его клиент. 

― Сугавара Коуши? ― осторожно спросил Куроо, замедлив шаг и сдвигая ладонь поближе к кобуре.

― А ты Куроо Тецуро? ― поинтересовался посетитель, поднимая запястье с терминалом и что-то проверяя на нем. Плохой знак. Очень плохой знак. Когда при Куроо кто-то лезет проверять свой терминал ― жди шесть шлаковых патронов в голову.

Куроо уже не скрываясь обхватил рукоять пистолета поудобнее.

Парень бросил еще один взгляд на терминал, но атаковать не спешил. А стоило бы. Куроо устало вздохнул.

― Слушай, если ты Сугавара Коуши, то у меня к тебе разговор, так что...

Парень закрыл терминал, как будто прощался с ним навсегда, затем поднял полный гнева взгляд на Куроо и, черт возьми, он мог бы убивать глазами, поставь он лазерные импланты.

― Да, Сугавара Коуши это я, и ты убил мою невесту. Готовься умереть! ― рявкнул он, выхватывая пистолет из кобуры под дорогим пиджаком.

Куроо только этого и ждал. Он выстрелил несколько раз Сугаваре в голову, но барабан прокрутился, пощелкав пустыми каморами. После драки с Киёко он не успел перезарядить пистолет.

Зато у Сугавары с этим все было в порядке. Он пальнул несколько раз по Куроо, который уже бежал со всех ног в сторону стойки консьержа на противоположной стороне холла и нырнул за нее, прижимая к груди сумку. Пули со свистом врезались в каменную плитку у него за спиной.

― Иди сюда, ублюдок! ― закричал Сугавара.

― Какого черта, ― содрогнулся Куроо и поспешно полез в сумку, выгребая скомканную одежду в поисках заряженного оружия.

У марафона теперь новые правила? Цели находят Куроо сами? Спасибо, что хоть не Ушивака, этот парень не дотягивал до него по всем пунктам, и, судя по стрельбе, профессионалом не был. Значит, все-таки воротничок.

Куроо схватил первый попавшийся ствол и, не высовываясь, выстрелил несколько раз вслепую. Так, на всякий случай, если Сугавара решит пойти на сближение.

Сразу выглянул и увидел, как тот скрывается за стойкой ресепшена. Тут же зашипел динамик громкой связи и раздался приветливый женский голос:

― Уважаемые постояльцы и посетители. Убедительно просим прекратить стрельбу вне номеров, иначе против вас будет применен ядовитый газ, ― динамик стих, а Куроо раздраженно потер уши. Очевидно, менеджер отеля был очень настойчивым, раз выкрутил громкость на максимум. Кто-то решил вспомнить о правилах гостиницы или шуметь запрещалось только в холле?

― Эй, Сугавара, ― позвал Куроо. ― Я очень устал, пока твоя подружка пыталась вырвать мне кадык. Давай решим все мирной дуэлью. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы менеджер тебя отравил?

― Я ненавижу тебя, Куроо Тецуро! ― отозвался полный чистой ярости голос. ― Даже десять дуэлей не помогут это исправить!

― Слушай, мне за вас хорошо платят. ― Устало сказал Куроо. ― Ты-то должен понимать, что здесь нет ничего личного.

― Зато у меня к тебе только личное!

Куроо вздохнул, покопался в сумке, нашел криопатроны и зарядил оба пистолета.

― Как ты вообще узнал о смерти своей невесты? У вас что, типа какая-то ментальная связь?

― Я знал, что она искала тебя, подонок! И когда увидел тебя живым и невредимым, понял…

Сугавара осекся и Куроо напрягся. Он что, плачет там? О, только этого не хватало. Сопли, слезы, два взрослых человека стреляются в холле отстойного отеля.

Куроо опять вздохнул и, смягчившись, сказал:

― Прости, что разрушил ваши мечты о светлом будущем. Я не… ― он запнулся, когда совсем близко раздался треск осыпавшейся со стен каменной крошки.

Сугавара влетел с правой стороны и заглянул за стойку, когда Куроо, поскальзываясь и оступаясь, уматывал с левой, чувствуя как бетон от выстрелов вслед крошится у него под ногами.

И тут же из пожарных распылителей зашипел газ мерзкого зеленого цвета.

Куроо накрыл рот и нос ладонью, чувствуя, как едкий запах забивается в ноздри со скоростью запущенной ракеты. Сугавара позади скрылся в облаке ядовитого дыма, и обнаружить его можно было разве что по чахоточному кашлю.

Куроо вывалился из дверей отеля, пытаясь отдышаться и откашляться. Сугавара слепо врезался в стеклянную вертушку, но тоже выбрался следом. Он отошел подальше, шаря по стене ладонью и ища в ней опору.

Оба склонились к земле, пытаясь надышаться, и Куроо с досадой подумал об оставленной в холле сумке с целебными инъекциями. Черт возьми, он не для того ввязался в марафон, чтобы сдохнуть на девятой цели из списка и платить за «Второй Шанс». Но, если Сугавара умрет сам, то никаких денежек Куроо не получит.

― Эй, пока мы еще не сдохли, ― позвал Куроо. ― Давай ты мне отомстишь за невесту и упокоишься с миром.

― Кха-кха, ― прерывисто не то засмеялся, не то закашлялся Сугавара. ― Я найду тебя и в аду.

Шатаясь, он побрел вперед занимать позицию. Куроо, растирая грудь, стал напротив и поднял пистолеты. Сугавара и сам уже в него целился, сощурившись и смаргивая вызванные газом слезы. Его силуэт расплывался в очертаниях, двоился и плясал перед Куроо. Наверняка Сугавара видел его так же. К черту эту гниющую сеть дешевых отелей, больше Куроо к ним ни ногой.

― На счет три. ― Сказал Куроо. ― Раз…

― Два… ― поддержал Сугавара.

― Три… ― скомандовал Куроо, стреляя в один из силуэтов.

Судя по отсутствию боли, в него не попали. Силуэты Сугавары напротив тоже не сдвинулись с места.

― Считай дальше, ― сказали они.

― А, хрен с ним, ― отмахнулся Куроо, чувствуя, как наливается тяжестью тело.

Он выстрелил в Сугавару еще несколько раз. Левее, правее, наугад. Тот ответит так же.

― Было бы проще, если бы ты не двигался, ― тяжело дыша попросил он.

Куроо, ноги которого будто вросли в асфальт, и уже не только Сугавара ― весь мир пошел рябью, хмыкнул.

― Давай ближе подойдем.

― Ага, ― отозвался Сугавара. Судя по голосу, его батарейка вот-вот готова была сдохнуть раз и навсегда.

С трудом Куроо оторвал правую ногу от земли и сделал шаг вперед, мышцы дали сбой и подвели все тело. Куроо рухнул лицом вперед одновременно с Сугаварой, но тот, кажется, уже едва шевелил руками. Куроо вытянул руку с пистолетом, нацелив ему в голову и выстрелил, на этот раз не промахнувшись.

Без сил и больше ничего не соображая, Куроо прикрыл глаза на минуточку в надежде проснуться рядом с ретрансформатором целым и невредимым, с опустевшим на одну жизнь кошельком.

Но очнуться ему пришлось от звонка терминала. Лениво открыв глаза, Куроо подтянул к себе левую руку и посмотрел на зачисленные за Сугавару сорок тысяч, а следом, расплываясь и бегая желтыми искорками, высветилось имя: «Цукишима Кей».

― Цукишима Кей… ― мечтательно повторил Куроо. В сознании царил туман, и он не сразу заметил звук шагов совсем рядом с собой. Аккуратные ботинки остановились ровно напротив него и кто-то присел на корточки. Высокий, как телебашня, для лежащего на земле одурманенного Куроо. Цукишима Кей.

― Привет, ― этот кто-то с пшеничного цвета волосами приподнял Куроо за подбородок дулом пистолета и заставил посмотреть на себя.

― Привет, ― отозвался Куроо, по-дурацки улыбаясь от вида трех одинаковых и очень красивых лиц. ― У тебя тоже есть близнецы?

― А ты интереснее, когда под газом, ― улыбнулись лица.

― Твоих рук дело?

― Да.

― Я скучал, ― произнес Куроо, сдвигая подбородок на дуле поудобнее, чтобы прицел не впивался в косточку.

― Я же тебя предупреждал, ― протянул приятный голос, веки Куроо слишком потяжелели, и он не мог сдерживать сонливость. ― Теперь мне придется тебя убить.

За негромким выстрелом последовала агония, горло Куроо пронзило льдом и огнем одновременно. Второй выстрел эту агонию прекратил.


	5. Strawberry on the Shortcake

У Куроо едва получилось вдохнуть, казалось, на него сбросили последнюю утяжеленную модель ракетницы, а он, не в силах поднять ее, лежит и трепыхается как умирающая рыбка. Точно, его же убили. Сознание, словно безумный круговорот, мельтешит, скачет и играет с ним. Его застрелили? Задушили? Пустили кровь? Или все вместе? Он с трудом разлепил глаза и уставился в темный потолок. Да… три возрождения подряд, может из-за этого двигаться было так трудно. И дышать. А кто его… Мысли прервал хлопок по щеке. Голова безвольно мотанулась в сторону, будто из шеи вытащили все мышцы. Еще хлопок. Не сильные, но чувствительные, да и их хватало, чтобы затекшие плечи заныли разом.

― Пришел в себя? ― на месте темного, ничем не подсвеченного потолка показалось лицо. Красивое, черт подери, лицо. Если б Куроо мог, он бы сейчас же вгрызся в него зубами и уничтожил. И разбил бы его о бетонный пол.

― Сколько?.. ― еле ворочая языком спросил он, понимая, что тяжесть на груди вовсе не от теоретической ракетницы, а от вполне себе физического давления чужих бедер на его, Куроо, грудную клетку.

― Сколько чего? ― поинтересовался Цукишима. ― Сколько времени? Сколько раз ты уже умирал? Или сколько денег у тебя осталось на счете?

Вес Цукишимы чуть ослаб, когда он привстал, потянувшись к безвольно лежащей руке Куроо. Взял за запястье, выгнул под удобным для себя углом так, что у Куроо в голове зашумело от боли.

― Отвечая на последний вопрос, жизней у тебя в два раза меньше, чем у кошки.

Куроо слабо и хрипло засмеялся, но смех быстро перешел в сдавленный кашель. Как хорошо, что рядом был Цукишима, всегда готовый отхлестать его по щекам. Боже, он правда скучал.

От пощечин сознание сразу становилось на место, резкость в глазах настраивалась.

Цукишима не поленился притащить его к собранному вручную ретрансформатору и зафиксировать ДНК, чтобы Куроо раз за разом возвращался именно здесь. Вот же продуманная сволочь. Ретрансформатор слабым голубым неоном освещал темное помещение, подвальное, судя по всему, но при этом здесь сохранялось какое-то подобие порядка и даже была минимальная мебель.

― Сколько еще ты будешь сидеть на моей груди своей тощей задницей? ― спросил Куроо. ― Может, закончим уже с местью?

Цукишима со скучающим видом отпустил его руку.

― Я сказал тебе не принимать в этом участие.

― Ты советовал и оставлял все на мое усмотрение.

Цукишима недовольно наморщил нос и выгнул плечи, снимая с себя классический черный пиджак старомодной модели. Усталое сознание зацепилось за этот дурацкий пиджак. И где такие шили? Под заказ? Что за ретро? Куроо старательно думал о пиджаке, но от слона все равно не отвлекся. От чудовищно явного слона в штанах Цукишимы. На своей груди.

― Я все решил по-своему, ― прошептал он. ― Пожалуйста, не раскачивайся так на мне.

С Куроо всякое случалось, и переломы, и выжигание символов на коже, и ногти ему рвали, но такой садизм был позволителен только Цукишиме.

Тот его будто и не слышал, отбросил пиджак в сторону и посмотрел на передатчик на своем запястье.

― Ты убил девять людей из списка и вмешался во все мои планы. Извини, но теперь мне придется все исправлять, ― сказал Цукишима, на что Куроо клокочуще рассмеялся и получил еще одну пощечину, в этот раз куда более нежную.

― Что исправлять?

Но Цукишима не ответил, снял с пояса мелкий пистолет, едва ли больше ладони.

― Ты просто издеваешься? Это ролевая игра? ― Куроо попытался привстать, но Цукишима лишь сильнее прижал его к полу бедрами. Точно ролевая.

― Несколько смертей тебе придется потерпеть, ― произнес Цукишима, закатывая рукав на левом локте.

― В смысле? Ты уже выполнил свое обещание, ― в груди заклокотало возмущение. ― Убил меня, теперь что?

Куроо стиснул зубы, наблюдая, как Цукишима достает из небольшого футляра на поясе тонкую иглу и заправляет пистолет. Черт, если он этим собирается убивать Куроо в очередной раз, то лучше сразу откусить себе язык и захлебнуться кровью. Но пока Куроо на пробу пытался себя укусить, Цукишима приставил дуло к собственному запястью и вколол инъекцию. Медицинский пистолет. Точно. Куроо расслабленно выдохнул и засмеялся.

― Будет лучше, если ты перестанешь паниковать, ― сказал Цукишима. ― Я переведу тебя на другую систему и это будет болезненно.

― Насколько болезненно? ― напрягся Куроо. ― Опять умирать? Что за система?

― Не «Сирена».

― Не «Сирена»? Слушай, а нет других способов, цифрового там? Я очень извиняюсь, что помешал твоим планам, ты просто мстишь, да? ― выпалил Куроо, то и дело теряя мысль. Что-то не вязалось, но что именно, Цукишима рассказывать не торопился и сейчас полностью проигнорировал его слова. ― Детка, прежде, чем я умру, можно водички, пожалуйста? Горло пересохло совсем… ― пробормотал Куроо.

Цукишима быстро набрал что-то на своем терминале и посмотрел на Куроо.

― Воды? Это будет твоим предсмертным желанием? Ладно.

Пока он вставал и ходил до стола за стаканом с водой, Куроо даже не пробовал встать, переваривая в голове только два слова.

― Предсмертное… желание? ― чертово спутанное сознание. Цукишима специально его отвлекает?

― Да, а что такое? ― Цукишима вернулся, переступил одной ногой через Куроо и снова аккуратно уселся ему на грудь.

― Не знал, что могу загадывать предсмертные желания, больной ты ублюдок, раньше не мог сказать?!

Цукишима недовольно скривился и выплеснул полстакана Куроо в лицо.

― У всех смертников есть желания.

― Тогда ты мне должен целых три, сученыш, ― прошипел Куроо, слизывая стекающие к губам капли.

Челка тут же намокла и прилипла ко лбу, но стало хоть немного свежее. Кожа горела, будто он был в аду. В приятном таком аду.

― О, ну давай, пожалуйся, ― фыркнул Цукишима.

― Ты просто маньяк, признай уже, ― Куроо даже оторвал затылок от пола. С трудом, конечно, но очень уж хотелось заглянуть в лицо Цукишиме, который вскрывал какую-то упаковку, отставив стакан.

― Это избавит тебя от связи ДНК с «Вторым Шансом» «Сирены». Поблагодаришь позже, ― Цукишима зажал в пальцах красную капсулу, другой рукой ухватил Куроо за подбородок, стискивая до боли, заставляя открыть рот, как будто Куроо так уж сопротивлялся.

В смысле, избавит? Что за...

Цукишима затолкал капсулу едва ли не в самую глотку Куроо, не боясь за собственные пальцы. А зря. Куроо сжал зубы, и Цукишима, потянувшийся было за водой, содрогнулся и уперся свободной рукой в пол над головой Куроо.

Он тяжело задышал от боли, как показалось Куроо. Но в следующее мгновенье Цукишима застонал. Самым. Бесстыдным. Голосом.

Ах ты ж говнюк…

Куроо от удивления даже разжал зубы, чувствуя слабый привкус крови во рту. Таблетка застряла в горле, и он сглотнул ее с трудом. С трудом, потому что Цукишима не торопился вытащить пальцы. Наоборот, надавил на язык Куроо. Хочешь поиграть ― ну давай поиграем.

Куроо сомкнул губы вокруг пальцев, чуть сдавил зубами и всосал проступившую кровь. Лишь потом ослабил давление и стал щекотать кончики языком. И сам не заметил, как увлекся, закрыл глаза, обсасывая и терзая руку Цукишимы. Он бы с удовольствием посмотрел, как Цукишима насаживается на собственные пальцы. Надо бы загадать ему это следующим предсмертным желанием.

В груди стало слишком горячо, даже больно. Настолько, что Куроо отвернулся, позволяя Цукишиме убрать пальцы, и сплюнул горькую слюну с примесью крови.

Цукишима привстал, любуясь им, но даже без веса его тело грудь Куроо разрывало от боли.

― Ты отравил меня, ― заключил он. ― Прикончить быстрее так сложно, что ли?

― Не думал, что придется повторять, но я хочу отвязать тебя от «Второго Шанса». Не беспокойся, тебя это не убьет окончательно.

― А другого… способа… не было?

― Не думаю, что мне пришлось бы возиться с тобой, если б он был, ― Цукишима повернул его голову к себе, сполз чуть ниже и сел Куроо на бедра. Наконец-то. Только вот с такой болью в груди ни о каком стояке и речи быть не могло.

― А зачем себе что-то вкалывал?

― Антидот, на случай, если отравлюсь.

― А ты не такой умный, как я думал, очкарик. И как же ты отравишься, если…

Куроо заткнулся, когда Цукишима прихватил его зубами за губу. Мягко, не так, как хотелось бы это сделать Куроо. И облизал. Сначала губы, затем язык, постепенно углубил поцелуй.

Боль в груди отступила на второй план. Куроо по-прежнему хотелось вгрызться в эти мягкие губы или любой участок кожи, но тело невыносимо жгло. От яда, от Цукишимы. От горькой сладости во рту.

Когда Куроо в очередной раз пришел в себя, состояние было такое, будто он переспал. Вялость и слабость разливались по всему телу, но на груди странным образом не обнаружилось Цукишимы.

Тихий скрежет и стук заставили его повернуть голову в сторону ретрансформатора, где и нашелся Цукишима. Он сидел на полу спиной к Куроо, волосы на затылке кучерявились, казалось, еще больше, по шее стекали капли пота, а белая рубашка прилипла к телу будто он вместе с ней прыгнул в бассейн. Цукишима скручивал что-то, подсоединял к внутренностям раскуроченного ретрансформатора. Он потянулся за очередным ключом на полу, и Куроо заметил перебинтованные пальцы. Те, что он кусал.

Куроо провел языком по свеженькой порции зубов. Как жаль, что это его новое тело еще ни разу не узнавало Цукишиму на вкус.

― Вот это отвлек от смерти, называется, ― произнес Куроо. ― Я аж не заметил, как умер.

Цукишима даже не обернулся, продолжая что-то вкручивать.

― Полежи пока. Встанешь ― убью.

― Ха-ха, хорошая шутка, ― вяло улыбнулся Куроо, потом до него все же запоздало дошло, что ретрансформатор сейчас был отключен. Если Цукишима воплотит свою угрозу, то Куроо имеет все шансы сдохнуть окончательно. Ну или восстановиться у другого ретрансформатора, если счет позволяет.

То есть, сбежать, другими словами.

И вернуться во всеоружии.

И убить Цукишиму.

Десять, сука, раз.

Нет, делать этого он, конечно же, не будет.

Куроо медленно и неслышно повернулся на бок. В таком состоянии он до Цукишимы сможет разве что доползти. Тело все еще казалось ватным.

Цукишима потянул какой-то шнур, встал и пошатнулся. Стоило ему повернуться, как Куроо сразу заметил его неестественно бледное лицо, почти синие губы. Он был мокрый не потому что ему жарко, а потому что плохо.

― Я же сказал не шевелиться, ― Цукишима подошел к нему, едва держась на ногах, толкнул босой стопой в плечо, переворачивая обратно на спину, и наступил на грудь.

Тяжесть тут же вернулась, не успел Куроо и соскучится. Он сжал лодыжку Цукишимы, который будто опирался ногой о Куроо, и почувствовал, какой невероятно холодной была его кожа. Как у трупа.

― Детка, ты что, отравился? ― усмехнулся Куроо.

Цукишима не выпускал из рук два провода, вставил вилку в разъем и даже не обернулся, когда сзади разъехались крылья ретрансформатора и загорелся привычный голубоватый свет.

― Мы приветствуем вас вновь. Постарайтесь не умирать так часто, на этом свете с вами еще не закончили, ― известил их дружелюбный женский голос.

Цукишима отбросил кабель, провел грязной ладонью по шее, вытирая щекочущий кожу пот.

― Это побочное действие антидота. Переживаешь за меня? ― ухмыльнулся Цукишима мертвенно бледными губами.

― Конечно, золотце. Может, ты поставишь на паузу свою месть и приляжешь? Я заодно позабочусь о тебе, сделаю чаю, доведу до оргазма пару раз.

Цукишима не переставал устало улыбаться, убрал ногу с груди Куроо, взял со стола револьвер.

― Мне нужно проверить твою новую ретрансформацию.

― Погоди… ― Куроо стало нехорошо, когда Цукишима зарядил барабан и со щелчком вернул на место. ― Я же пошутил. Вообще-то нет. Но стой, я же только пришел в себя… Имей хоть каплю жалости, ― это он говорил уже нацеленному в лоб дулу. ― А как же предсмертное жела…

Цукишима нажал на курок.

Будильник трещал не переставая, только тихо. Неужели Куроо опять проспал? Чертовы назойливые технологии, когда надо, они еле-еле работают. Голова раскалывалась, как будто Куроо еще и перепил.

Он стал шарить ладонью по поверхности, ища будильник, но источник звука перемещался вместе с рукой, так что пришлось раздраженно раскрыть глаза и уставиться на собственное запястье, на котором его любимые часы с умным интерфейсом заливались соловьем.

Куроо не понял, что он делает на полу и вообще как тут оказался, но первым делом решил выключить гребаный механизм. Стоило сбросить звонок, как тут же раздалось системное предупреждение.

― Баланс на критической отметке. Советуем вам не умирать, пополнить счет или попрощаться со своей жизнью навсегда.

― Что за… ― разом пропали все симптомы, Куроо аж подхватился, привставая на локтях. Боль в мышцах рук и спины казалась слишком привычной, что ему совершенно не понравилось.

― Не стоит переживать, ― голос рядом, впрочем, тоже был достаточно привычным.

― Цукишима, ― взгляд Куроо запоздало сфокусировался на сидящем в луче света Цукишиме, и воспоминания разом вернулись. Свет.

Куроо глянул на узкое окно под самым потолком комнаты, через него пробивались солнечные лучи, в которых Цукишима купался, словно кот. Сколько Куроо проспал? С каждой смертью уходило все больше времени на восстановление, не говоря уже о запоздало возвращающихся воспоминаниях.

― Хах, этими убийствами ты меня обанкротил, ― сказал Куроо с напряженной улыбкой. ― Наигрался теперь? Мы в расчете?

― Нет. Еще раз, ― Цукишима спокойно разглядывал его, сидя в позе лотоса и оперев локти о колени. ― Долго приходишь в себя, что-то не так.

― Эй, ― Куроо захлебнулся возмущением. ― Ты методично убиваешь меня. Конечно здесь что-то не так! Но все, игры кончились. У меня нет денег на восстановление, так может, хватит? Я пока сгоняю, заработаю немного и вернусь к тебе, закончим начатое.

Цукишима улыбнулся так, что Куроо стало нехорошо. Ладно, стоило отдать ему должное, кроме парочки, все остальные смерти были не такие уж и страшные, Цукишима странным образом умудрился скрасить эти свои эксперименты, да так, что Куроо боялся втянуться.

Нет, все же отомстить ему хотелось куда больше, чем снова умереть. Да еще и навсегда.

― Жаль, что у тебя не осталось денег, ― заключил Цукишима.

― Я серьезно, ― напрягся Куроо, чувствуя исходящую от Цукишимы уверенность. ― Давай договоримся. Я больше не хочу. В смысле, не буду участвовать в марафоне. Твоя взяла. Мне очень жаль.

Цукишимы улыбнулся, будто услышал что-то забавное.

― Слушать, как ты умоляешь ― забавно. Не думай, что я делаю это из мести или любви к искусству, ― вздохнул он, вставая и приближаясь к Куроо.

― А ради чего тогда? Это больше похоже на хобби, ― напряженно сказал Куроо, с опаской глядя на Цукишиму, который сел между его ног. ― Серьезно, хватит меня убивать. ― И запоздало добавил. ― Пожалуйста.

― Я думаю, это последний раз, ― возразил Цукишима странным успокаивающим тоном, который ничерта не помогал.

― Тебе просто это нравится, больной ты уб…

― Не то чтобы, ― прервал его Цукишима.

Он уложил ладони на бедра Куроо и чуть сжал.

― Твои перерождения и восстановления занимают много времени. Я это исправляю.

― Больше похоже, что ты просто развлекаешься, ― как же Куроо хотелось ему вмазать. Казалось бы, вот лицо Цукишимы, вот нога Куроо, только подними и дай пяткой в челюсть. Но Цукишима так удобно устроил его бедра на своих, что рушить этот пазл не хотелось. ― Мы благополучно прошли стадию флирта и добрались до физической близости, ладно, к этому я готов. Но вот стадия мстительных бывших ― это уже не весело.

В самом деле, не убьет же его Цукишима окончательно? Или убьет?

― Ты должен мне уже четыре желания, сукин ты сын, ― процедил Куроо, когда Цукишима ничего не ответил.

Он заинтересованно посмотрел на Куроо, отрываясь от разглядывания его бедер и его ремня с объемным черепом на бляшке.

― И что же ты хочешь?

― Что я хочу? ― задохнулся Куроо. ― Секса, твержу тебе об этом уже который раз.

― Это только одно желание, ― спокойно заметил Цукишима.

― И еще секс. И минет в отдельную категорию. И еще… так, это уже три…

― Хочешь сделать мне минет? ― предложил Цукишима насмешливо.

― Черт возьми, очень хочу, ― согласился Куроо.

― Хм-м, ― Цукишима запустил пальцы за пояс джинс Куроо, притягивая еще ближе. ― Странно, что ты не стал умолять пощадить тебя на каждое желание.

Куроо стиснул зубы, решив не высказывать свои надежды на то, что Цукишима его все же не убьет. Облизал пересохшие губы и чуть поелозил бедрами.

― А разве это не бесполезно?

― Бесполезно,― согласился Цукишима.

Как бы ни старался он сдержать улыбку, ничего не вышло. Он рассмеялся, чуть запрокинув голову, затем уставился на Куроо таким взглядом, каким на него никто еще никогда не смотрел. Взглядом «ты мне нравишься». И взглядом «мне с тобой весело».

Ох, ну конечно, весело кого-то вот так убивать по пять раз к ряду.

Цукишима чуть раздвинул ноги Куроо, перебрался выше и уселся ему на бедра.

― Наконец-то, ― выдохнул Куроо, стискивая его ягодицы, прижимая к себе насколько хватало сил.

Цукишима покачнулся на нем, поднес запястье к лицу, открывая интерфейс, и как будто совершенно не обращая внимания на Куроо.

― Время и погоду потом посмотришь, золотце, ― сбивчиво произнес Куроо, уверенный, что у самого бы сейчас терпения ковыряться в интерфейсе не хватило. ― Не очень люблю, когда от меня отвлекаются.

― Потерпишь, ― произнес Цукишима, не отрываясь от интерфейса. Перебинтованные пальцы бегали по виртуальной клавиатуре, и Куроо вдруг захотелось еще раз их укусить. Интересно, Цукишима намеренно их не восстанавливает? Если да, то такая чудовищная сентиментальность вызывала у Куроо один порыв ― искусать и исцарапать всего Цукишиму, посмотреть, как он не тронет свою кожу восстанавливающими инъекциями из-за желания любоваться отметинами.

― Как будто у меня есть выбор, ― Куроо потянулся к рукам Цукишимы, чтобы воплотить свой замысел в реальность, когда интерфейс Цукишимы кратко сообщил «перевод успешно завершен», а собственный интерфейс вдруг ожил, пройдясь вибрацией по запястью. ― Что еще?

Куроо включил уведомление.

― Ваша жизнь снова в безопасности! Помните, умирая, вы не исчезаете бесследно. Всего наилучшего.

Триста тысяч. На балансе Куроо. Триста тысяч это же… Куроо вздрогнул, и посмотрел на Цукишиму, который уже доставал из-за пояса револьвер, проверял барабан.

― Ах ты ж гребаный…

― … сукин сын, ― застонал Куроо.

Никогда прежде он не просыпался настолько злым без всякой на то причины. Хотя где-то на уровне подсознания эта самая причина маячила в непроглядном мареве.

Еще Куроо понял, что тело неожиданно легкое и даже мышцы не болели.

― Поздравляем с пробуждением! Бонус «Легкость в теле» и скидка постоянного клиента теперь всегда доступны вам во всех наших филиалах.

Постоянного клиента… что? Хах, неужели Куроо столько раз подряд умирал, что новая система наградила его?

С легкостью в теле быстрее вернулись и воспоминания. И осознание, что на нем по-прежнему сидел Цукишима.

― Теперь все работает как надо, ― сказал Цукишима, убирая револьвер.

Действительно, Куроо восстановился за мгновенье. Без боли. Что?

― Это для тебя просто опыт, да? ― проговорил Куроо, продолжая лежать без движения. ― Я сейчас испытываю очень странную злость наравне с удивлением от твоей щедрости. Ты что, перевел деньги на мой счет, просто чтобы еще пару раз убить?

Цукишима неопределенно покачал головой, что Куроо смело расценил как положительный ответ.

― Я все еще считаю, что тебе просто нравится смотреть, как у меня мозги по полу растекаются.

― О нет, это мерзко, ― у Цукишимы на лице отразилось искреннее отвращение.

Мерзко ему. Куроо фыркнул, зло стискивая зубы.

― А теперь пришло время поговорить, так что слушай внимательно, ― серьезно сказал Цукишима. ― «Сирена» подставила нас всех, слив информацию и заморозив счета. Тебе предложили марафон не только из-за твоей репутации, но еще потому, что знали ― ты не откажешь.

― Значит, ты знал все заранее и ничего мне не сказал?

― Я мог тебе рассказать и пойти по второму, более сложному пути, где мне тоже приходится скрываться. А мог оставить решение тебе и использовать это как тест-драйв для моей версии ретрансформатора.

Куроо бросил взгляд на миниатюрную версию металлической башни.

― Монополии на ретрансформации «Сирены» конец. С тех пор, как они решили устроить марафоны, замораживая счета своих целей, в них перестал быть всякий смысл, а это по-прежнему стоило больших денег, при этом ничего не гарантировало. Даже тебе как участнику марафона.

Куроо быстро переваривал все услышанное и вдруг расплылся в улыбке.

― Ты меня защищал.

― Я привязал ДНК вас всех к своему ретрансформатору, убрав их из системы «Сирены». А благодаря тебе я отладил ее работу, ― спокойно проговорил Цукишима, игнорируя ласковую улыбку на губах Куроо. ― Вместе с марафонами проходит зачистка убийц и смена законов. Мы все в списке на утилизацию.

― Как жаль, что я поздно догадался об этой игре. Где-то на моменте с Киёко, знаешь.

― Догадайся ты раньше, от тебя бы быстрее избавились. Но теперь ты привязан к новой системе.

― Ценой в шесть смертей. Точно ведь в шесть? ― поинтересовался Куроо. Он все еще злился на Цукишиму, но также и восхищался. Это было слишком хитро с его стороны, целый государственный переворот в системе убийц. Похвально.

― Погоди, они от маргиналов избавляются, но причем тут Ушивака? Киёко тоже казалась своей, они бы были лучшими кандидатурами, чем я.

― Киёко новому боссу не нужна, как и секретарь Яку, который бы в числе первых поднял бунт, а Ушиджима бы его поддержал, он всецело предан старой системе. 

― А Тендо предан Ушиджиме, эта лисица просто шла в комплекте, ― догадался Куроо.

Цукишима утвердительно кивнул, потирая одной рукой пальцы под бинтами, и продолжил:

― Ойкава владеет хорошим процентом акций «Сирены», после его окончательной смерти они перешли бы его девушке, которая работает на новую систему.

Куроо нахмурился, напряженно размышляя о том, сколько всего упускает. Нет, все же он слишком далек был от политики, чтобы вот так разом узнать о смене власти. И ему определенно это все не нравилось.

― А что же Дайшо?

― Дайшо ― информатор и связной. Он долгое время уже работает с пиратами, кстати, близнецы состоят в НАСА, при нынешней власти все идет к тому, чтобы дать им независимость и декриминализовать их деятельность. При новой их уничтожат окончательно.

― Погоди, а Сугавара тогда кто? Зачем он в списке?

― Еще один информатор, вел внешние связи для Шимизу Киёко много лет. И еще ее жених, так что ему не повезло вдвойне.

― О, ― только и ответил Куроо и уставился в потолок. Да уж. Черт.

― Я создал теневые счета, чтобы все, от кого тебе прикажут избавиться, не умерли, ― продолжил Цукишима.

― А для меня тоже создал?

― В первую очередь.

Ох. Ох-х.

― Значит, ты все-таки гениальный хакер, ― восхитился Куроо.

― Но еще в твоей системе был глюк. «Сирена» собиралась спонсировать тебя, пока ты меня не убьешь. ― Так что за каждую твою смерть мне приходили вознаграждения.

― Охренеть…

Сознание вдруг кольнул вопрос. Куроо выпрямился, хищно следя за Цукишимой.

― Ты убивал меня потому, что отбивал деньги, или потому, что налаживал систему?

― Второе, ― сразу ответил Цукишима и смолк, вдруг отворачиваясь.

Куроо с подозрением сощурился, приблизился к нему и повернул к себе за подбородок.

― Тебе это понравилось, да?

― Возможно, ― признал Цукишима. Один уголок губ пополз вверх в едва сдерживаемой ухмылке.

― И ты находишь это сексуальным? ― уже осторожнее уточнил Куроо.

― В некотором роде.

― Ладно, ― вздохнул Куроо, старательно пытаясь примириться с чем-то внутри. ― Должен признать, что о некоторых своих кинках я не подозревал до встречи с тобой. Но, надеюсь, ты больше не будешь меня убивать?

― Только если попросишь, ― хмыкнул Цукишима, склонив голову к плечу. Куроо сильнее стиснул его подбородок.

― А ты-то чем не угодил «Сирене»? ― поинтересовался Куроо, еще больше сокращая расстояние между ними. ― Хотя, я мог бы и догадаться. Все гении немного чокнутые и их обычно боятся. Ты смастерил тут ретрансформатор, подключил к нему всех повстанцев, раскрыл планы «Сирены»…

― Я действовал не в одиночку. Но да, в целом ты прав.

Цукишима гордо приподнял подбородок, но Куроо опустил его обратно.

― Все это очень здорово. Но ты убил меня шесть раз, и красивыми словами с парой минетов тут не отделаешься.

Цукишима ухмыльнулся, стискивая его запястье.

― Нам предстоит бессрочное сотрудничество, ― сказал он, вдруг ослабляя хватку и поднимая руку, и, черт возьми, к беспомощному Цукишиме Кею Куроо был еще более слаб, чем к властному и смертоносному. ― За это время я что-нибудь придумаю.

Куроо притянул его к себе за подбородок и поцеловал. В этот раз без всяких ядов, дула у виска и других угроз жизни. Цукишима ответил, перехватил инициативу и потянулся вперед, но почти сразу отстранился и посмотрел на Куроо, облизывая влажные от чужой слюны губы.

― Предпочел бы сначала закончить работу.

― Ну уж нет, ― Куроо легко толкнул его в грудь, но Цукишима поддался толчку, дал себя повалить и оседлать. ― Сначала секс и шесть моих желаний.


End file.
